RECUERDOS
by Umiko S
Summary: este fic participa en el reto: "paarejas del mes de julio: sesshomaru y kagome" del foro: "hazme el amor" kagome despues de tres años vuelve al sengoku ¿que pasara' miles de recuerdos seran revividos.


**RECUERDOS.**

Olaa aaa, Olaa aquí estoy otra vez con este fic

Y me da gusto decirles que…

**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshomaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".**

Espero que les guste y porfa es la primera vez que participo en un reto así que pido su apoyo

Y ya saben.

**Disclaimer: los personajes que se emplean en esta historia o fic son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**No me pertenecen yo solo los tomes prestados sin fines de lucro.**

Y por último los recuerdos que recuerdan (jiji XD) los personajes van en negrita y cursiva.

**Y ahora si a leer.**

**Capitulo único.**

**Recuerdos. **

Noche, tan oscura y tan clara al mismo tiempo eso es lo que pensaba ella mientras caminaba por el bosque, el aire jugaba con sus largos cabellos y le daba un sentimiento de libertad, de sus labios broto un suspiro al darse cuenta de adonde había ido a parar aquel prado lleno de flores, lleno de recuerdos que para ella eran hermosos o por lo menos uno en especial….

Una cabellera larga y plateada, unos ojos dorados, del color exacto del oro líquido, y al igual que el oro líquido aquellos ojos eran fríos al igual que su dueño. El señor de las tierras occidentales, aquel demonio que más de una vez había intentado poner fin a su vida, que irónico, bien le había dicho su madre una vez. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso aunque en eso último no estaba segura.

Sesshomaru, no la amaba (por ahora)

_**aquella noche inuyasha estaba fuera de sí, sus amigos no estaban por lo que él se aprovechó, la tumbo al suelo y desgarro su ropa, y por más que ella le grito no pudo sacárselo de encima, pero para su suerte en un momento de descuido por parte del medio demonio pudo salir y escapar diciendo cuantas veces pudo "abajo" y después de un largo rato caminando llego a ese claro encontrándose de lleno con unos ojos ámbares, y dando un pequeño jadeo dio un paso hacia tras cayendo al suelo y cubriéndose los ojos, así paso un minuto, cuando se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada decidió abrirlos de nuevo para ver con cierto alivio que era sesshomaru quien ahora la miraba de forma interrogante.**_

_**Ella lo único que le pudo decir fue...que porque no se había ido, que porque la miraba así… con tanta curiosidad.**_

_**La cara que puso aquí demonio en otro momento le había causado gracia pero no esa vez, no. Era la primera vez que veía a sesshomaru… sorprendido por así decirlo, después de eso noto que el demonio no llevaba armadura, se acercó un poco y kagome retrocedió otro poco**_

_**-inuyasha- fue lo que dijo sesshomaru**_

_**Ella solo asintió**_

_**-patético- **_

_**Ella volvió a sentir y así el silencio se hizo presente hasta que ella vio que sesshomaru no se iba ¿Por qué?**_

_**Se miraron por un rato y ella en un impulso toco su mejilla **_

_**-tú no eres así, no puedes serlo, sé que has matado y que eres o eras muy cruel pero tú no arias eso, no te rebajarías hasta ese nivel**_

_**El demonio alzo las cejas sorprendido… era verdad él era cruel, frio y mucho más pero tomar a una mujer a la fuerza, era deplorable, era patético y no tenía nada de honor.**_

_**Des pues de eso ella le pregunto por rin y aunque no obtuvo muchas respuestas, agradeció el que sesshomaru se hubiera portado así con ella, kagome se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con ella hasta el amanecer y ella también, así que como pudo se levanto**_

_**Y se marchó al igual que sesshomaru, al llegar a la aldea se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían llegado y al verla así tan lastimada la llevaron a una cabaña y la curaron, pero cuando llego inuyasha le tomo bruscamente y le soltó una bofetada todos lo miraron sorprendidos y tanto sango como Miroku le lanzaron un golpe….**_

Sí. Recordaba muy bien esa vez, fue la primera vez que colmillo de acero rechazo a inuyasha... había pasado tanto desde esa vez, tanto sango como Miroku decidieron alejarse de inuyasha llevándose a su amiga y a shippo con ellos. Miroku había puesto un campo alrededor de ellos para que inuyasha no se acercara…

Y empezó a sumergirse en un nuevo recuerdo…

_**Después de eso un mes para ser mas exactos Naraku murió junto con kykyo y con eso se revelo que inuyasha había sido víctima de un conjuro de kykyo porque… por celos, celos por kagome**_

_**Cuando todos se enteraron incluso inuyasha que había sido liberado. no había mucho que decir más que todo había sido perdonado…**_

_**Pero muchas cosas pasaron en esa largo mes, una de ellas fue que kagome se había entregado a sesshomaru quien después de eso había desaparecido…**_

Lo recordaba muy bien, de eso habían pasado 3 años, en los que había permanecido en su época ya que la perla la había mandado de regreso, de hecho esta era la primera vez después de tres años que volvía a ver aquel claro, pero había regresado con compañía, veía a un niño de tres años dormir en sus brazos y sonrió, inuyasha y los demás se habían sorprendido mucho al verla llegar con un niño y más al saber de quién era hijo, pero a decir verdad se lo habían tomado bastante bien, de hecho inuyasha no la había querido dejar Salir porque segun el era peligroso, pero al final había cedido

_**Recordó cuando supo de su embarazo…**_

_**Después de regresar a su época una semana después se sentía algo rara y junto con su madre fueron al doctor quien les dijo que en unos cuantos meses seria mama, en ese momento kagome no sabía si reír o llorar así que opto por las dos cosas.**_

_**Al llegar a casa le conto todo a su madre quien le brindo su apoyo, su abuelo le dijo que ese bebe podría matarla por ser hijo de un ser tan poderoso era muy peligroso tenerlo al ser humana y milagrosamente logro convertirla en un demonio para sorpresa de todos**_

_**Esa vez se había dado cuenta que su abuelo y sus cosas o algunas si servían…**_

_**Su embarazo duro poco y cuando por fin tuvo a su bebe en sus brazos sonrió al ver que era una copia exacta de su padre….**_

Por otro lado más concretamente del otro lado del claro donde la mujer, se encontraba estaba un demonio quien al verla no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, la veía ahí parada, sosteniendo algo o a alguien y pudo ver que era un bebé, por un momento pensó que sería del inútil de inuyasha y la furia se apodero de el. pero antes de poder hacer nada un recuerdo le vino a la mente….

Recordó cuando la hizo suya…

_**Esa noche ella había llegado a ese claro a escondidas de sus amigos humanos, ya que según se había enterado a ella la habían alejado de ese inútil de inuyasha por los motivos por los cuales aquella mujer había sido lastimada, cuando la vio pudo notar que ya no era la misma su poder era más alto. Se había curtido, seguramente el monje la había entrenado.**_

_**Ella también lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa, le pregunto por rin y el solo le dijo que estaba bien, ella le sonrió y volvió a tocar su mejilla como lo había hecho la última vez que se vieron y al igual que la última vez no la detuvo, no sabía porque, pero no lo hizo y así fue como empezó primero una caricia y luego termino tomándola, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que el inútil no había logrado su objetivo, en ese instante su instinto la reclamo y así lo hizo, pero después el recuerdo de su padre dando la vida por una humana, su orgullo, simplemente gano, gano y el decidió alejarse.**_

_**Después cuando Naraku murió se enteró del porque el inútil había actuado así y pensó que era un torpe, pero eso no fue todo lo peor fue ver como la miko lo perdonaba y le daba un cálido abrazo en ese momento se fue se alejó más se llenó de rabia, pero por más que intento odiar a esa miko no pudo, no la encontró cuando al fin se decidió a buscarla y era por eso que siempre iba a ese maldito claro que tantos recuerdo le traía y aunque nunca lo iba a admitir se había enamorado… de una… humana, pero ella ya no estaba**_

O eso pensó.

Ahora al verla ahí parada no supo que hacer

Kagome por otro lado había terminado de recordar y cuando lo hizo grande fue su sorpresa al ver el protagonista de sus recuerdos ahí, de pie, tan… tan… el, tan simplemente tan sesshomaru ella dio unos paso en su dirección y el la miro y después miro ala pequeña criatura que dormía ignorante de la que estaba pasando

-sesshomaru

-volviste

-si

-con un hijo de inuyasha, valla los humanos pueden ser tan patéticos.- escupió el con todo el veneno que pudo

-no, sesshomaru mira bien

Le respuesta de la miko lo desconcertó, y haciendo lo que le indicaba miro, sorprendido al ver que ya no era humano, sorprendido al ver al pequeño cachorro, al ver una luna en su frente

Ella lo miro y le sonrió lo único que dijo ella fue…

-recuerda sesshomaru. Recuerda

El demonio asintió y tomo de los brazos de la mujer a su heredero dio media vuelta y se fue, kagome sonrió y lo siguió sabiendo que en ese instante el, estaría recordando, como la había hecho ella.

Y así ambos se marcharon, kagome recordó que rin estaba con él y pensó en lo mucho que se alegraría….

Por otra parte un medio demonio pudo olfatear el aroma de sesshomaru y el de kagome junto con su bebé… más le valía cuidarla, cuidarla como el no pudo, en fin.

Kagome estaba feliz.

**Fin.**

Ya aquí está esta historia y para todas las que están leyendo la historia "descubriendo un nuevo amor" les una disculpa que nada me ha salido como esperaba, pero esa historia la termino porque la termino

Palabra de Umiko. : )

En fin dejen comentarioooos.

Los amodorro.


End file.
